


The Timeline

by TylerPoser



Series: Meant You Well [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerPoser/pseuds/TylerPoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the timeline of Time Won't Be Cruel. It's obviously not compliant with official canon. AU starts after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is up-to-date with Chapter 8.

**1982**

 

Peter Hale’s born.

 

**1986**

 

Laura and Clarke Hale’s born

 

**1988**

November 7

Derek Hale’s born.

 

**1994**

January 15

Cora Hale’s born.

 

January  23

Allison Argent’s born.

 

**1995**

March 19 

Lydia Martin’s born.

 

April 8

Stiles Stilinski’s born.

June 15

Jackson Whittemore’s born.

 

October 6

Scott McCall’s born.

 

**2001**

 

Aurora and Brian Hale’s born

 

**2003**

One of Ennis’ wolves is killed by Gerard.

 

Derek meets Paige

 

Peter manipulates Derek to turn Paige into a werewolf. 

 

Derek kills Paige.

 

Deputy Stilinski is elected the new Sheriff.

 

**2004**

Kali attacks her pack and joins Deucalion.

 

Claudia Stilinski dies.

**2005**

Kate sets the Hale House on fire.

 

**2011**

January

Start of season 1.

 

February

Start of season 2.

 

June-August (AU starts from here.)

Stiles and Derek starts having sex. (Flash from Chapter 4)

  

The Alpha pack arrives.

 

August-December

 

Erica, Boyd and Cora are captured by the Alphas. (Happened like in Teen Wolf :( )

 

Erica is killed. (Happened like in Teen Wolf :( )

 

Boyd is killed. (Happened like in Teen Wolf :( )

 

Derek sleeps with Jennifer Blake who is later revealed to be the Darach that's been sacrificing people. Because Derek is suffering from Sam Winchester-syndrome. He should get himself checked out. I heard it's eventually fatal.

 

Derek allies himself with the Darach and tries to stop Scott, Allison and Stiles from finding the Sheriff. (Flash in Chapter 7)

 

Later revealed that the Darach had poisoned Cora in order to threatened Derek. (Flash in Chapter 7)

 

The twins joins Derek’s pack. (Stated to have happen prior to the events in the Flash in Chapter 5)

 

Scott joins Derek’s pack. (Stated to have happen prior to the events in the Flash in Chapter 5)

 

Stiles is apparently almost killed by Derek. (Stated to have happen prior to the events in the Flash in Chapter 5)

 

Stiles leaves Beacon Hills. (Stated to have happen after to the events in the Flash in Chapter 5)

 

**2013**

  
Stiles meets Joseph and Martha and joins their pack. (Flash from Chapter 6)

 

Stiles begin training to become a emissary/shaman. (Flash from Chapter 6)

 

Derek visits Stiles in Crescent City. (Flash from Chapter 6)

 

Stiles helps find Ethan and Aiden from a witch. (Flash from Chapter 6)

 

Derek almost dies of wolfsbane but Stiles sucks it out of him using "magic". (Flash from Chapter 6)

 

**2014**

 

Stiles witness a group of hunters who slaughtered a family and had to run away. (Happened before Flash from Chapter 7)

 

Stiles hides out at his fathers house when he runs into Derek and later Peter who both offer to help him. (Happened before Flash from Chapter 7)

 

Derek tells him about why things went the way they did back in 2011. (Flash from Chapter 7)

 

Stiles stays in Beacon Hills and let Derek's pack protect him. (Flash from Chapter 7)

 

Joseph tracks Stiles down in Beacon Hills. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

Joseph dies during the show down between the hunters. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

Stiles returns to Crescent City but is left behind by the pack. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

Months later

 

Stiles gets possessed by a spirit of Darach because of his connection to the Nemeton. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

He kills Aiden and Allison when try to stop him in her quest for revenge. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

Derek comforts Stiles after the funeral with his body. Lol. (Flash from Chapter 8)

 

 

**2016**

 

Stiles is training with Deaton. (Flash from Chapter 3)

 

**2018**

 

Flash from Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot a mistake, feel free to tell me. :)


End file.
